Otra ronda, por favor
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Kakashi pensó que ya tenía la respuesta a la incógnita de cómo sus alumnos respondían ante una borrachera; Sakura era de las que lloraban sus penas, Naruto de los que hacían estupideces y Sasuke de los que hacían cosas de las que arrepentirse después. (NaruSasu/SasuNaru)


¡Holas!

Vuelvo con otro fic de Naruto, mientras preparo un multichapter que va bien encaminado XD, pero necesito ir haciéndome con los personajes en los fandoms nuevos, me cuesta mucho pillarles el truco. Así que espero que no esté tremendamente OOC.

Resumen: Kakashi pensó que ya tenía la respuesta a la incógnita de cómo sus alumnos respondían ante una borrachera; Sakura era de las que lloraban sus penas, Naruto de los que hacían estupideces y Sasuke de los que hacían cosas de las que arrepentirse después.

Palabras: 5639

Advertencias: Yaoi ligerito. NaruSasu/SasuNaru. (No considero que sea Dubcon, pero ya que es un tema delicado, si alguien cree que lo es y debería avisarlo, que me lo diga)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si fuese mío y ganase dinero por ello, estos dos habrían terminado canónicamente juntos (todos sabemos que están juntos no oficialmente XD)

OTRA RONDA, POR FAVOR.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirándole dudosos, intentando dilucidar si se trataba de una broma. Definitivamente debía serlo o de lo contrario…

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es legal? -fue Sakura la que puso en su boca los pensamientos de sus compañeros.

-Probablemente no -se encogió de hombros.

-Si el Hokage se entera podría abrirte un expediente, o incluso peor, echarte, y nos quedaríamos sin maestro -argumentó de nuevo la kunoichi, no sin razón.

-¿Tú se lo vas a contar? -le preguntó Kakashi, dejándole claro que no había motivo para preocuparse.

-No, pero…- la chica trató de objetar sin encontrar nada.

No era el primer jounin ni sería el último en utilizar métodos poco ortodoxos con sus alumnos. Además, el Hokage tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de lo que estaban haciendo en una aldea remota a cientos de kilómetros de Konoha.

Y, aunque no fuera estrictamente una enseñanza ninja al uso, en cierto modo podía serlo. Un ninja debía estar preparado para todo porque nunca se podía saber con qué iba a encontrarse o qué artimañas podría utilizar el enemigo.

-Tampoco es tan malo. ¿Cuándo si no íbamos a poder tomar alcohol sin que nadie nos diga nada? -dijo Naruto, intentando buscarle el lado bueno, o más bien, entusiasmado con la idea.

-No es algo que me llame la atención -le reprochó Sakura.

En ese momento oía en su mente las advertencias de sus padres, no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro. Entre ellas, la de no tomar alcohol. Según ellos, hacerlo podía llevar a comportamientos indecorosos que podían desembocar en situaciones de dudoso consentimiento.

Al parecer, los padres de Sakura temían que su hija cogiera tal cogorza que acabara desvirgada por el primer pervertido de turno.

Sólo el hecho de recordarlo hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño con determinación. ¿Quién se habían creído que era? No era una cualquiera, ¡era una ninja!

-Está bien, de acuerdo -afirmó con convicción, dispuesta a pasar la prueba.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Con espíritu! -dijo Kakashi en un tono que recordó al de Lee y el maestro Gai.

-¡Yo también! -se sumó Naruto.

Sólo faltaba uno por dar el visto bueno.

-¿Y tú, Sasuke? -preguntó Kakashi.

Al principio parecía haberle pillado desprevenido como a los demás, pero ahora había vuelto a su expresión neutral que bien podía significar que estaba de acuerdo como que no.

-Lo que sea -respondió, como si le diera igual una cosa que otra. En realidad, prefería no tener que tentar a la suerte con situaciones en las que no pudiera ser dueño de todo su control, pero un reto era un reto, y no iba a ser él quien se echara atrás.

-¡Muy bien! -Kakashi alzó una mano para llamar la chica que repartía las bebidas-. ¡Una ronda por aquí!

Al ver que el jounin de la Hoja había aceptado la oferta, el líder de la aldea se acercó a la mesa junto con la chica.

-Que no les falte de nada a nuestros amigos -le ordenó, a lo que la chica asintió colocando una botella y varios vasos sobre la mesa.

La misión había sido un éxito y por ello estaban asistiendo a una celebración por todo lo alto. Si por todo lo alto se podía entender lo máximo que podía ofrecer una comunidad humilde como aquella. Estaban en el edificio principal donde habían improvisado una fiesta y cuyas puertas abiertas hacían que los que no cabían dentro pudieran participar de ella en la plaza del pueblo.

Se trataba de una aldea principalmente agrícola, en una zona de climas difíciles que hacía que las cosechas dependieran mucho de cómo se hubiera dado la estación ese año. Una mala cosecha implicaba hambruna casi con total seguridad hasta la siguiente temporada. Y si además se le añadía que un grupo de bandidos les acosaban robándoles la poca comida que a veces conseguían, la situación se tornaba mucho más grave aún.

Así que el grupo de ninjas de Konoha hubiera conseguido deshacerse de los bandidos, significaba un problema menos de los que preocuparse.

Después de una buena cena, comenzaron los festejos para todo el pueblo. Eran gente ruda y bastante anticuada, lo bastante como para considerar que unos chicos de trece años tenían edad para beber, por lo que la negativa de Kakashi en un principio les pareció incluso una ofensa.

-Esta chica es muy guapa y exótica -comentó el líder de la aldea, haciendo referencia a Sakura que, con sus ojos verdes y cabello rosa, destacaba entre los aldeanos, de pelo castaño, tez tostada y facciones toscas y angulosas-. Sería una buena esposa para mi hijo.

Quizás fueran más bien _muy_ anticuados si creían que proponer matrimonio a una niña era algo normal.

El hombre señaló al fondo donde un joven no mayor que ellos, de complexión enorme y rasgos poco evolucionados, les miraba con curiosidad.

Sakura se encogió al ver al supuesto pretendiente y tuvo suerte de que Kakashi saliera al paso con rapidez.

-Lo siento, pero no soy su padre, sólo su maestro, así que no puedo aceptar la proposición -dijo con tono amigable a la vez que cogía del brazo a Sakura y la pegaba a su lado disimuladamente, murmurando bajo la máscara algo como "ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí".

La chica asintió y se arrimó a su sensei. Aquel joven tenía toda la pinta de echársela al hombro como un saco de patatas en cualquier momento y llevársela a su caverna.

-Vaya, lo lamento, quizás deba hacer una proposición formal a su familia -dijo el hombre antes de marcharse-. Disfruten de la fiesta.

Sakura tenía claro que si le preguntaban cual era su apellido, le diría uno falso. Tal vez Yamanaka...

-Vaya, Sakura, mira por donde te ha salido un pretendiente -se rió Naruto.

La kunoichi transformó su mirada asqueada en una de enfado.

-No le veo ninguna gracia -y fue ella la primera en coger la botella y rellenar los vasos. Mejor olvidarlo cuanto antes-. ¿Se puede saber cuál es el propósito de esto?

El aludido sonrió bajo su máscara, percibiéndose únicamente en la curva de su ojo.

-Muy fácil. Un ninja debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa. El alcohol es algo muy común y hay que saber diferenciar cuándo se puede tomar una bebida estando de misión y cuándo no. Hay que tener los sentidos alertas e identificar si una bebida ha sido adulterada a posta. Siempre es mejor disimular y no tomar nada pero a veces es necesario, en ese caso, hay que ser conscientes de en qué momento mermaría nuestra agudeza poniéndonos en desventaja -explicó Kakashi.

-¿Y entonces ahora debemos beber hasta encontrar nuestro límite? -quiso saber el rubio.

-Encontrarlo es fácil, lo que tenéis que hacer es identificarlo y saber parar -intervino de nuevo el jounin.

Cuando vio la mirada retadora de Naruto hacia Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había abierto la caja de Pandora.

Cuando Sasuke respondió a esa mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado, supo que llegaría el Apocalipsis.

-¿Preparado? -indicó el Uzumaki, tomando el vaso en su mano, esperando al otro como si fuera una carrera.

-Hn -contestó Sasuke, cogiendo su vaso al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, chicos, no empecéis con…- trató de advertir el mayor con tono conciliador, pero no llegó a terminar la frase cuando ambos ya habían tomado un buen trago del vaso, dejándolo casi a la mitad.

Fue curioso ver sus reacciones y cómo éstas eran muy similares, haciendo que todo el estoicismo del que hacía gala el Uchiha se fuera por la borda en ese instante. No le habría sorprendido de Naruto el verle con los ojos abiertos como platos, entre tosiendo y atragantándose sin saber si tragar o escupir y llevándose las manos a la garganta. Sin embargo, en el Uchiha era digno de ver.

Sakura, en cambio, fue la que tuvo una reacción menos exagerada, tal vez al estar puesta sobreaviso y sólo tomar un pequeño sorbo. No obstante, la cara que puso también fue un poema.

Así que Kakashi decidió probarlo él también y dar su veredicto. Dudaba si es que la bebida realmente era horrible o los chicos no tenían suficiente experiencia.

Más bien fue lo primero, pues él tampoco pudo evitar abrir el ojo ante la quemazón que sentía por la garganta y el extraño sabor que parecía más alcohol puro que cualquier otra cosa. No es que fuera un experto en el tema, pero podía jurar que era la bebida con más graduación que había probado en su vida, seguramente fabricada en la propia aldea de manera casera.

Una vez sabido a lo que se exponían, decidió quedarse sentado y observar sin tomar nada más. Debía actuar como adulto responsable antes de que acabaran en coma etílico por su cabezonería. Además, tenía cierta curiosidad por de qué modo afrontarían la borrachera (aunque esperaba pararlo antes de que eso ocurriese). ¿Serían de los que se pondrían a llorar y a contar sus penas? ¿O de los que se desinhibían? ¿Se pondrían en modo cariñoso o violento?

Fuera como fuese, iba a ser divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tuvo que esperar mucho para empezar a ver resultados.

Sin terminar el segundo vaso, Sakura había empezado a reírse de las cosas más tontas y, lentamente, había ido acomodándose en el hombro de su maestro, recargando casi todo su peso sobre él, incapaz de mantenerse derecha.

Los otros dos seguían en sus trece. Había perdido la cuenta de las rondas que llevaban pero se seguían el ritmo el uno al otro sin querer ceder, a pesar de que los efectos comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

Las mejillas de Sasuke tenían un tono mucho mas rosado y los párpados parecían pesarle. En cuanto a Naruto, su risa y sus reacciones estaban siendo más escandalosas y exageradas de lo normal.

-¡Bien! Momento de parar y ver si estáis en condiciones -anunció el hombre.

Los chicos dejaron sus vasos vacíos a la espera de continuar y Sakura se tapó un bostezo con la mano.

-A ver, Sakura…

La chica no se movió apenas, tan sólo unos leves estremecimientos y su hombro que empezaba a mojarse.

-¿Sakura? -volvió a preguntar sin obtener más respuesta que unos claros sollozos.

Bien, momentos antes había estado riendo como loca y ahora estaba llorando. Suficiente prueba de que había alcanzado su límite.

-Sasuke… -atrajo la atención del chico cuya mirada se estaba tornando dispersa-. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?

El moreno resopló, ¿qué clase de estupidez era esa?

-Maestro Kakashi, por favor, eso es de bebés -apuntó Naruto. El jounin no sabía muy bien si en defensa del Uchiha o como burla.

-Tres -acertó. Acto seguido, Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto y le hizo la misma pregunta alzando su dedo corazón-. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?

-Capullo -le contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso no es ningún número -le contestó con sarcasmo.

-Está bien -medió Kakashi-. ¿Cuántos dedos tiene Sasuke?

-Los mismos que le voy a meter por el culo -amenazó el rubio, aunque el jounin le reprendió con la mirada y terminó accediendo a regañadientes-. Uuuuuuuno.

Todo apuntaba a que todavía estaban casi en posesión de sus facultades.

-Podéis seguir -les dio luz verde para atender a la chica que seguía sollozando sobre su hombro y que había empezado a murmurar cosas que no había podido escuchar.

-…pero es que yo le amo… Le amo tanto…

Kakashi alzó una ceja, aunque no fuera difícil saber de qué estaba hablando… Así que Sakura estaba en modo "llorar sus penas". No pudo evitar sonreír un poco para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo profundas e intensas que sonaban esas palabras en boca de una chica de trece años. ¡Qué podría saber del amor a esa edad!

-Y no me hace ningún caso. Míralo, sólo le importa Naruto. Sólo tiene ojos para él. Siempre.

Eso no se lo iba a negar, incluso él se daba cuenta.

-¿Es que soy fea? ¿Tengo la frente tan grande? ¿Estoy tan plana? -escupió enumerando sus inseguridades una tras otra.

Siendo objetivo, Sakura no era fea. Sí, podía tener la frente un poco grande pero tampoco algo exagerado como parecía haberle hecho creer Ino. En cuanto a si estaba plana, ¿qué pretendía a esa edad? ¿Tener una copa D?

-No, eres preciosa -le aseguró, y esperaba que notara la sinceridad de sus palabras y se convenciera de ello.

-¿Pero estoy plana? -insistió.

Parecía que no había captado toda la sinceridad de su mensaje.

El hombre resopló, incómodo. No quería verse en la tesitura de tener que hablar de las tetas de su alumna. Mejor hacerse el desentendido como si nunca las hubiera visto.

-No me he fijado -trató de escurrir el bulto.

Pero no funcionó.

-¡Eso es porque no se me ven! -y la chica rompió a llorar con más fuerza aún-. Si las tuviera como Hinata seguro que Sasuke me miraría -consiguió decir entre hipidos.

En su mente tuvo que rectificar lo de la copa D a esa edad. Tal vez Hinata aún no llegara a ese tamaño, además de que la ropa que llevaba engañaba mucho, pero sí que se podía apreciar que estaba bien dotada.

Respecto a Sasuke… dudaba incluso que hubiera advertido la existencia de la Hyuuga, por lo que estaba claro que el pecho de Sakura no era el quid de la cuestión. Yendo incluso más allá, ni siquiera el sexy jutsu de Naruto afectaba al Uchiha, y eso que la versión femenina del Uzumaki era la voluptuosidad personificada, y desnuda, para más inri.

-No te preocupes por eso -le dijo-. Creo que Sasuke tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

No quería decirle que probablemente no la miraría tampoco aunque se paseara desnuda delante suyo, como tampoco había conseguido Naruto con su jutsu.

Había decidido ser ambiguo porque no quería decirle que, quizás, Sasuke sí que tenía _otras cosas_ en la cabeza.

Sin saber qué más decir para consolarla, y que no fuera a empeorarlo, se puso a acariciarle el pelo de manera que la chica empezó a tranquilizarse y acabó dormida en su regazo.

Fue en ese momento que se percató de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y decidió volver a prestar atención a los chicos, que aún seguían enzarzados en su carrera. Naruto tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba sudando, y Sasuke tenía muy mala cara.

-A ver, cómo vais… -verdaderamente esos chicos tenían más aguante del que les había concedido. Aunque conociéndoles, seguro que sólo se trataba de un problema de orgullo-. Naruto, ¿eres capaz de ponerte a la pata coja, alzar la rodilla y extender tu mano con el meñique en la rodilla y el pulgar en la nariz?

-¿Ein? -la cara del rubio puso en evidencia que no se había enterado de una mierda.

Tal vez no estuvieran tan sobrios…

-Esto, idiota… -Sasuke hizo el ademán de escenificar lo que su profesor le había pedido pero en cuanto trató de levantarse, todo empezó a darle vueltas, cayéndose de culo al suelo.

La mirada del Uchiha atravesó a Naruto como si pretendiera matarle cuando éste se echó a reír.

-Vale, veo que no. Mejor la versión fácil -no podía hacerlo él mismo para que lo vieran sin levantar a Sakura, que dormía plácidamente, así que optó por la otra versión en la que sólo necesitaba tener un brazo libre-. Como veis, extended el brazo y tratad de tocaros la nariz con el dedo índice.

-Menuda chorrada -masculló el Uchiha.

Que no debió ponerse tan gallito cuando su dedo acabó en su ojo en lugar de en su nariz. Lo que le hizo mirar con aprensión si Naruto era capaz de hacerlo. En ese caso, Kakashi le eliminaría de la prueba haciendo ganador al rubio.

Naruto no lo hizo mejor, tocándose entre el labio y la nariz, para su alivio.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya es suficiente -anunció el adulto.

-No -dijo Sasuke, tajante-. Puedo seguir.

-No lo dudo, pero no se trata de poder seguir, sino de poder parar.

-Puedo seguir -repitió enfatizando las palabras, dejando claro que aún se encontraba en buenas facultades, cosa que Kakashi dudaba seriamente.

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó a Naruto. Era obvio que no pararían hasta que uno de los dos perdiera.

-Yo también -aseguró. Si Sasuke seguía, él no iba a tirar la toalla-. Pero antes tengo que ir al baño.

-¿Qué, ya vas a vomitar? -le preguntó el moreno con sorna, pensando que en ese caso él sería el ganador-. Eso sería hacer trampa.

-No, me estoy meando -Naruto le miró con los ojos entornados. Por supuesto que no iba a vomitar. ¡Qué se había creído!

Ambos observaron al Uzumaki alejarse entre la muchedumbre. Si bien no es que fuera haciendo "eses", tampoco es que fuera capaz de seguir en línea recta precisamente.

Sasuke se quedó esperando, y en ese rato de calma, los efectos del alcohol se fueron acentuando, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a ver mal, borroso, y le costaba enfocar la vista. Tampoco se sentía la punta de la nariz y le estaban dando ganas de reír sin motivo (hecho más que suficiente para constatar que el alcohol le había afectado)

Maestro y alumno comenzaron a mirarse preocupados después de un rato esperando que el otro chico volviese. Por muy lejos que estuviese el baño, había tenido más que tiempo suficiente para ir y volver varias veces.

Aunque Naruto hubiera dado a entender que se encontraba en condiciones, lo cierto era que estaba un poquito tocado. Conociendo lo impulsivo e imprevisible que era bien podía haberse metido en algún lío o, en el caso más simple, haberse caído en el baño y golpeado la cabeza.

Sopesando las posibilidades, finalmente Kakashi habló.

-Será mejor que vayas a buscarle, a ver si le ha ocurrido algo -le dijo a Sasuke y el chico asintió, también preocupado.

Al ver la dificultad del Uchiha para ponerse de pie, dudó de haber elegido bien. Lo único que le faltaba era tener que ir él mismo en busca de los dos, dejando a Sakura dormida y sola, rodeada de jóvenes con pinta de cavernícolas, que no parecían haber visto a una mujer sin bigote en toda su vida.

Fue instantáneo. Había un abismo entre estar sentado y estar de pie e intentar caminar con dignidad, sobre todo cuando el suelo no parecía dejar de moverse y todo le daba vueltas. Muy a su pesar tenía que admitirlo: no estaba bien. Menos aún cuando su estómago empezó a darle saltos y tuvo que luchar por reprimir las arcadas.

Y en ese penoso estado fue cuando se adentró en la sala y desapareció de la vista de Kakashi, encontrándose con el motivo de la demora del rubio.

Era obvio que no le había pasado nada al muy inútil. Lo que no podía entender era cómo podía bailar y cantar sin arrastrarse por los suelos.

Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo (aparte de causarle vergüenza ajena y admiración a partes iguales), rodeado de aldeanos que le jaleaban y aplaudían al son de la música que sólo había llegado hasta ellos de forma muy tenue. Claro, para ellos, Naruto debía ser también alguien exótico, con ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa.

Una nueva arcada le impidió pensar en la piel sudorosa de su torso, que el Uzumaki no tenía reparo en estar mostrando en esos momentos.

Siendo consciente de que no estaba en posición de buscar el baño por su propia cuenta, ni preguntar a nadie sin vomitar por el camino, fue directo a la solución. Así que cogió del brazo a Naruto, arrebatándoles la diversión a los pueblerinos y ganándose un abucheo que no le importó lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué pasa? -le espetó Naruto, sin entender por qué no le dejaba ser el alma de la fiesta.

-Ba…ño- fue lo único capaz de decir, entrecortando las escasas sílabas al tener que taparse la boca para reprimir las náuseas, deseando que ese no fuera el momento en el que Naruto hiciera gala de su habitual estupidez haciéndole perder más tiempo.

Por suerte, Naruto lo comprendió al instante, tomándole del brazo y guiándole hasta el baño.

El rubio cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, observando cómo el Uchiha se arrodillaba en el suelo inclinándose sobre el retrete, aún esforzándose por no vomitar a pesar de las arcadas. Le caían gotas de sudor por la frente y los mechones de su pelo se le pegaban a la cara.

Naruto decidió ayudarle. Vomitar era un acto reflejo casi imposible de evitar y sabía que Sasuke lo estaba pasando mal. Sabía que no quería hacerlo por no perder. Y sabía que no quería hacerlo delante de él.

En lugar de irse y dejarlo solo, se acercó y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

Sasuke se tensó. Notar la mano de su amigo sobre su rostro, quitándole el pelo con suavidad y murmurándole un "No pasa nada" hizo que de repente todo su cuerpo fuera consciente de lo que pasaba como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de hielo encima.

Las náuseas se le habían cortado en seco, y su cuerpo contraatacó a modo de sudor frío y repentina debilidad.

No iba a permitir que Naruto le viera en ese estado, ni iba a aceptar su compasión, porque no la necesitaba. Así que le apartó de un manotazo y se levantó para meter la cabeza debajo del grifo de agua fría. Después de unos segundos, en los que los brazos le temblaban por la fuerza en que se agarraba al lavabo, la incomodidad se fue disipando.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Naruto.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bien?

" _No"_ pensó Naruto. No había espejo en el baño por lo que Sasuke no podía verse con el pelo mojado, el agua chorreándole por el cuello y los ojos vidriosos. Su palidez acentuada en un tono grisáceo pero las mejillas ardiendo. Los labios entornados al tratar de encontrar el ritmo de su respiración y estabilizar el mareo, inspirando por la nariz y expirando por la boca.

-¿Qué miras? -le preguntó con una incomodidad muy diferente a la que le había hecho apartarle un momento antes.

Naruto se mordió el labio, casi conteniendo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo irresistible que se veía así, vulnerable, y las pocas veces que era capaz de ver a ese Sasuke.

Sin hacer caso ni a la pregunta ni a la mirada de advertencia que le siguió, Naruto se acercó, notando de nuevo al Uchiha tensarse.

Parecía que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que le había mentido, y no era el mejor momento para desvelárselo. Dejarle aún más expuesto de lo que ya se sentía empeoraría las cosas. Pero lo cierto era que la bebida apenas había afectado a Naruto.

No sabía por qué, pero tan sólo sentía un ligero cosquilleo mientras que, habiendo tomado exactamente lo mismo, Sasuke estaba para el arrastre. Lo cual habría sido lo normal, lo que no era normal era lo que le había pasado a él. No estaba seguro, pero creía entender que se trataba del Kyuubi, que de la misma manera en que aceleraba su proceso de curación, también aceleraba la síntesis del alcohol.

Desde luego, no era el mejor momento para revelarle que había fallado la prueba del dedo a propósito, justo después de que Sasuke fallara, tan sólo por ver hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por ganarle.

Hacerlo sería dejarle en evidencia y humillarle, y no quería eso.

Tenía que seguir fingiendo que estaba borracho.

Y los borrachos hacían cosas inesperadas y decían la verdad…

Tenía una justificación para cometer una locura y ver cual era su respuesta.

-Sasuke…

El moreno no se había esperado que Naruto se le acercara hasta el punto de estar pegado a él, sin poder retroceder por culpa del lavabo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Naruto?

Y lo peor… ¿Qué le estaba pasando a él?

¿Por qué no le estaba pegando un empujón o asestándole un puñetazo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en que Naruto parecía querer besarle y él no podía dejar de desear que lo hiciera?

¿Un beso? ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

Definitivamente debía ser cosa del alcohol, o si no jamás habría llegado a considerarlo.

Debían estar muy borrachos para que Naruto se le estuviera lanzando encima literalmente, y para que él no pudiera dejar de pensar en que era la excusa perfecta.

Su cabeza había dejado de dar vueltas, pero su mente en esos momentos, no paraba de darlas por otros motivos.

Todo el mareo, todas las náuseas, se habían desvanecido dejándole con la realidad, clara y nítida. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Pero Naruto no lo sabía.

Y eso _sí_ que lo convertía en la excusa perfecta.

No se apartó cuando el rubio acortó aún más la distancia, pero sí que se sorprendió cuando en lugar de besarle en la boca, se dirigió a su cuello.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto -dijo Naruto, antes de lamer las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuello.

Y Sasuke se estremeció, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso.

Naruto había dudado justo antes de cambiar el rumbo que le dirigía hacia los labios del moreno, y se desvió hacia su cuello, igualmente tentador pero menos comprometido.

No se había atrevido a aprovecharse de la situación sabiendo que Sasuke probablemente no se acordara de nada al día siguiente, dejándole a él con ese recuerdo el resto de su vida.

El escalofrío que sintió recorrerle el cuerpo y erizarle la piel al contacto con su lengua fue como una aprobación y el débil gemido que salió de sus labios, una invitación. Naruto sonrió, sabiendo que Sasuke no podía verle, enterrado entre su cuello y su hombro, lamiendo su piel y cubriéndola de besos que cada vez se hacían más intensos. Pequeños mordiscos, grandes, marcas que se empezaban a formar con claridad en esa piel tan blanca. Probablemente no recordaría nada al día siguiente, pero eso se lo haría recordar.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que eso estaba muy bien pero no era lo que había esperado, a pesar de que cada beso fuera como una corriente eléctrica y que no le importara que la lengua y los labios de Naruto navegaran por su cuerpo, tirándole de la camiseta hasta dejar su hombro casi al descubierto.

Naruto podía estar borracho, pero había sido quien había dado el primer paso y él, tan sólo se lo había permitido. No había lugar a dilemas morales a esas alturas.

-Cobarde -le provocó, y el mordisco en su cuello fue más fuerte a modo de respuesta.

Naruto le encaró con el ceño fruncido, confuso por la reacción del Uchiha, que le miraba con gesto decepcionado. Encima que había tenido el arrojo de dar el primer paso y la decencia de no aprovecharse de él, ¿se lo echaba en cara?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, casi divertido al leer claramente los pensamientos de Naruto en los constantes cambios en su expresión.

-¿Tan borracho estás que no atinas donde deberías? -volvió a provocar Sasuke.

La insinuación era indiscutible, y su voz había sonado ronca y desafiante. Su mirada intensa y su media sonrisa altiva empezaron a hacer creer a Naruto que Sasuke era plenamente consciente de estarle incitando.

-No, sólo temía que me vomitaras en la cara, capullo -se defendió el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa traviesa y volviendo a acercarse.

Desde luego que no iba a ser el más romántico del mundo, pero la situación tampoco daba pie a ello, encerrados en un baño público apestando a alcohol.

-Ya que te decides a hacer algo, hazlo bien. Idiota -apremió Sasuke.

Fue lo único que sonó entre aquellas paredes antes de que el Uchiha se adelantara y tomara a Naruto por la nuca, atrayéndolo hasta su boca.

Un simple beso en los labios, pero fuerte e intenso que pronto se multiplicó en muchos más, reconociéndose mutuamente en ellos, tomando los labios del otro entre los suyos propios, mordiéndose y recorriéndose.

Naruto se inclinó aún más sobre el moreno, demandando con su cuerpo más proximidad, pero el lavabo no les dejaba más espacio. Fue Sasuke quien accedió a esa petición en forma de labios entreabiertos, invitándole, y que Naruto no dudó un momento en tomar, haciendo lo mismo y perdiendo la respiración al notar la lengua del Uchiha rozándole e internándose en su boca.

Jóvenes e inexpertos, ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer una vez que el beso había traspasado los límites de sus labios. Era raro sentir la lengua y la saliva de otro, la respiración agitada y los cuerpos tensos con manos que no sabían a donde acudir.

Pero en cuanto Naruto entrelazó la suya con la de Sasuke y la mano del Uchiha se aferró más aún a su nuca, casi jadeando en el beso, ambos supieron que no había nada en lo que pensar, tan sólo seguir el instinto.

Pronto no fue más que dedos enredados en el pelo del otro, manos que recorrían sus cuerpos, labios hinchados y mordiscos y una batalla por el control que se iba traspasando de una boca a otra.

No sabían qué hacer, si lo estaban haciendo bien o mal, pero fuera como fuese, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

Y ambos, para sí mismos, pensaron que era una lástima que el otro no recordara nada al día siguiente y que se volviera a dar una situación así era casi imposible. El alcohol les había servido como refugio para dar rienda suelta a lo que sus orgullos no les permitían aceptar.

Sasuke besaba y mordía el cuello de Naruto, amoratándolo, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta del baño preguntando si estaba ocupado.

Podían haber atrancado la puerta y seguir allí, disfrutando del espejismo que pronto desaparecería, pero los dos sabían que no debían quedarse más. Ni siquiera eran conscientes del tiempo que había pasado y Kakashi seguramente estaría preocupado.

Cuando abrieron la puerta y del baño salió no uno, sino dos chicos, el hombre que estaba esperando les juzgó con la mirada. Eran las mujeres las que iban en compañía al baño, no los hombres.

Sin hacer caso alguno al comentario que el hombre soltó por lo bajo en tono de indignación, ambos retomaron el camino hacia donde estaban Kakashi y Sakura.

Un camino que parecía ser eterno en el que ninguno sabía qué decir ni cómo comportarse, si ir juntos, si ir uno delante y otro detrás, si mirarse o no.

Kakashi, que era más avispado de lo que aparentaba, no necesitó mucho para notar que sus dos alumnos estaban raros en cuanto los vio aparecer entre la gente. A varios metros de distancia el uno del otro, avanzaban con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo y las mejillas encendidas. Y sin muestra alguna de estar borrachos.

Ahogó una risita cuando los vio sentarse mirando cada uno hacia un lado diferente. Podría ser divertido preguntarles por qué habían tardado tanto, pero tampoco quería ponerles en evidencia.

Porque era evidente. No le hacía falta ni usar el Sharingan para ver las marcas en el cuello de ambos y los labios hinchados, y eso que los dos llevaban cuello alto…

-Bueno, entonces ¿seguimos o lo dejamos aquí? -preguntó haciendo referencia a la especie de carrera que habían estado librando.

-No más, por favor -rogó Naruto.

-Hn -respondió el Uchiha, tomándolo como que tampoco quería seguir.

-Habrá que dejarlo en empate -dejó caer el jounin, sabiendo de sobra que sus alumnos tomarían un empate como un sacrilegio, siempre debía ganar uno.

Naruto pareció pensárselo y Sasuke le miró horrorizado, sin ninguna gana de tener que pasar por ese calvario de nuevo ahora que ya estaba bien. Pero si Naruto quería continuar no podía decir que no como un cobarde. Se quedó mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, esperando su respuesta y a la vez deseando que pillara la indirecta y por favor dijera que no.

Y fue cuando le vio, mientras el rubio sopesaba si continuar, que las marcas del cuello de Naruto comenzaron a desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el Kyuubi le protegía.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el sudor frío volvía a cubrirle la frente y las náuseas regresaron de pronto al comprender que Naruto no estaba borracho. Ni lo había estado cuando se habían besado.

Que lo recordaría todo, igual que él, y que probablemente también se hubiera dado cuenta de que él había sido consciente de todo lo que había ocurrido.

¿Con qué cara iban a mirarse de ahora en adelante?

Y no pudo reprimir más las náuseas que le asaltaron habiendo vuelto de golpe tras el momento de lucidez. No por el beso, sino por la situación que tendría que enfrentar después.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda, Naruto saltó como un resorte, con unos reflejos excelentes que le salvaron de que el vómito de Sasuke le cayera encima.

-¡Gané! ¡Gané! -exclamó Naruto, viendo cómo el Uchiha quería matarle con la mirada.

Las marcas en el cuello de Sasuke se podían ver a la perfección ahora que estaba inclinado sobre el suelo. Había sospechado que el moreno estaba mucho más lúcido de lo que aparentaba, al igual que él, o si no los chupetones se lo recordarían durante unos cuantos días.

El escándalo de Naruto hizo que Sakura se removiera en su sueño, acomodándose sobre las piernas de su maestro. El adulto pensó que ya tenía la respuesta a la incógnita: Sakura era de las que lloraban sus penas con la borrachera, Naruto de los que hacían estupideces y Sasuke de los que hacían cosas de las que arrepentirse después.

Kakashi se quedó un momento rígido, al notar los pechos de Sakura moverse contra su muslo.

Definitivamente, Sakura no estaba tan plana como parecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, espero fervientemente vuestras opiniones, críticas etc…

Como ya he dicho, estoy escribiendo un multichapter, lo subiré cuando lo termine y espero que alguien esté interesado.

Ahora admito que el tema del Dubcon me asustó bastante porque no me di cuenta de que alguien podía considerarlo hasta que ya tenía el fic escrito, más que nada porque no creo que haya dubcon ya que hay consenso por ambas partes, el problema es que ambos creen que el otro no es consciente de ello, hasta el final, donde los dos se dan cuenta. Pero era también es el quid del fic sino la trama se me habría ido al traste. En fin, que yo sola me meto en estos berenjenales, así que espero que a nadie le haya molestado cómo lo he resuelto.

Besitos

Ak


End file.
